Good to See You, Too: A TwitterBased Story
by beeayy
Summary: Gwaine sure does like to keep us in suspense about whether he'll show up, doesn't he? Based loosely on recent twitter posts by the actors.  Distant future AU.


A/N (Arthur's Notes): Based on the actor who plays Gwaine's twitter posts, which kept us in suspense about whether he will be coming back for Series 5 of the show. Grrrrr he had us so worried!

Set in a distant future where Lancelot is alive, Albion is united, almost everyone is married and Arthur and Gwen are having a kid! Will Leon have a heart attack when Gwaine says he might not show up?

...

Years passed since Arthur became King, and finally, Gwen was going to have a baby! As soon as she gave birth Arthur planned a week of festivities and a ceremony of homage at which all of Arthur's most trusted knights would swear their fealty to their new son and future king.

Leon had the privilege of getting everyone together again for the celebrations. Percival and Gwarae were still at Camelot, so it wasn't difficult to get the invitation to them. Lancelot and Galehaut had some lands up north now and it didn't take Leon very long to get a reply back from them both that they would be there in a few days. Elyan also replied promptly and to Leon's surprise he actually arrived early.

That only left one…Gwaine. Contrary to what everyone hoped, Gwaine only got more wanderlust when he married Morgana, and for the past six months the two had been traipsing around Southern Albion, occasionally sending letters of what they had been up to, but in general they had been completely out of contact. Still, he'd gotten the invitation out early, it shouldn't take too long for the messengers to find him.

Leon spat wine everywhere when he read Gwaine's reply to his invitation.

"What's wrong?" Elaine asked.

"Look at this!" Leon handed her the note, which simply read:

_[Oh! Morgana and I have started a regiment for wolf hunts down here. We're calling it the luparii!_ ]

"See? What does that have to do with the invitation?"

"He's just teasing you," Elaine said.

"I'll try again." His letter was a bit more terse this time:

_[Fine. So you and Morgana are coming?]_

Leon nearly dropped his young daughter when he received the next letter.

_[I don't know.] _

Leon's reply was frantic.

_[What do you mean, "you don't know"?] _

Gwaine's reply was evasive.

_[I'm pretty busy down here. The rest of you will be there, won't you?] _

And what followed was a letter war that had the messengers breathless with running back and forth, and the celebration was getting closer and closer.

_[Look, this isn't optional. Camelot's expecting everyone to be there, you can't just…not be there!]_

[_We'll see. Look on the bright side—I'm certain Merlin will be there.] _

_[GWAINE THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT EVENT IN ARTHUR'S LIFE AND THE CULMINATION OF EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME YOU JUST CAN'T GO.]_

Leon didn't hear anything back. The first day of the celebrations began.

"I can't believe it…."Leon was muttering to himself as the knights stood in the courtyard, waiting with everyone else for the baby to be presented.

"What?" Percy, who was standing next to him, asked.

"That Gwaine could just—abandon everyone like this! It's insane!"

"Relax, mate! I wrote him a week ago and he said he was looking forward to seeing me."

"…What? Are you sure?"

"Hey hey hey!"

And none other than Gwaine waltzed into the courtyard, Morgana on his arm. "I'm not late, am I? I had to get up soo early this morning that I almost wished I hadn't been invited!"

The crowd laughed. Leon seethed as Gwaine approached them.

"Ah! Leon! Good to see you!" Gwaine said, grinning stupidly.

Leon sighed and shook his head, then, because that didn't relieve the stress he had built up over several weeks of worry—

-Gwen, on this very special day, walked out onto the balcony with her firstborn child, expecting this moment where the people of Camelot cheered for her child would be one of the finest moments of her life. However, to her and her husband's surprise, they did not see the crowd looking up at them in expectation.

-They saw the crowd looking in horror (and some satisfaction) at Leon as he gave Gwaine a perfect textbook punch up the bracket. In the silence that followed, as Gwaine fell to the ground holding his jaw, Leon's voice rang loud and clear.

"Good to see you, too, Gwaine!"


End file.
